Forever Illuminating
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: A festival is being held in their hometown and Sasuke Uchiha is bent on confessing his feelings to his lifelong friend, Sakura Haruno. Let's just say their night is going to be rather illuminating. One shot and some fluff!


Forever Illuminated

_1234_  
_Heyyyy_  
_Hey_  
_Forever_  
_Hey_  
_Heyyy_  
_Forever_

The lights of the carnival shone brightly as the group of four made their way through it. They were waiting for that one person to show up, but so far, she was late.

"When is she getting here? She said she'd be here by nine in time for the carnival to open," Sakaku Hirojima whined. Everyone groaned because this was the fourth time he had asked that.

"She said she would be here AROUND nine, idiot," Nagato Tojima said exasperatedly to his best friend. Naruto Uzumaki scooted closer to the brooding teen that stood next to him and grinned evilly.

"Aren't you in the least bit worried about her, Teme?" Sasuke Uchiha sniffed and turned his head the other way.

"Hn."

"Aaaah, same old Sasuke," Nagato sighed while putting an arm around him. They have all been friends since the early years, so they were inseparable. They went to the same school and even lived in the same apartment complex. Sasuke shrugged him off and looked around. Where WAS she? Sakaku turned his head to look behind his shoulder, and his face instantly lit up. He turned around and waved his arm.

_It's you_  
_And me_  
_Movin' at the speed of light until eternity_

_Tonight_  
_Is the night_  
_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_  
_Feel the melody_  
_And the rhythm of the music around you (Around you)_

_Ima take you there (Ima take u there)_  
_So don't be scared_  
_I'm right here baby_  
_We can go anywhere (Go anywhere)_

_But first_  
_It's your chance take my hand_  
Come with me

"HEY SAKU-CHAN!" he screamed. The boys immediately turned around and stared at the running girl coming towards them. She had a bubbly smile on her face and flushed cheeks to match her hair. Yeah, her hair was pink and she was proud of it. The boys were about to call out to her when they all suddenly blushed, even Sasuke. The girl had a pink dress on that stopped at her knees and hugged her figure perfectly. She was wearing pink flats so she wouldn't have to worry about falling flat on her face like she normally did whenever she wore heels with a dress. There were flowers woven into the fabric, each one either pink, green, or light blue. There was a barrette holding a piece of hair from falling in her face. Sasuke recognized it; it was the one he had given her seven years ago when they first met. To all of them, Sakura Haruno looked very HOT!

"What took you so long, Sakura-chan?" Naruto called as she approached them. Sakura gasped for air and bent over, placing her hands on her knees. The dress showed a little cleavage when she bent over, and they all looked the other way quickly. They all knew what happened to the guys that tried to look down her shirt for a sneak peek.

"S-Sorry. My mom had to put some finishing touches on my dress. She said she wanted it to be perfect, even though this isn't a special occasion. I'm kinda glad it's short because I don't want to trip and fall like last time, hehe," she said, rubbing the back of her head. It was silent for a few more minutes as the festival continued on. Sasuke kept staring at her, realizing how beautiful she really was. He had never noticed it before, but now it was different when she was all prettied up like that. Finally, Nagato clapped his hands together and they all jumped.

"Why don't we go get started? I heard that there are some awesome booths and rides this time, unlike last year. What do you say?" Everyone nodded, and they followed him around the festival.

_It's like I waited my whole life_  
_For this one night_  
_It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

_'Cuz we only got one night_  
_Double your pleasure_  
_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever on the dance floor_

The first ride they went on was the tilt-a-whirl. Naruto looked a little pale as he watched the ride spin around and around.

"You know what guys? I think I'm going to skip this one. I don't feel so good just by watching that thing spin."

"All right, Naruto. Just don't puke on your outfit. It looks like something that you took hours to find to wear," Sakura said from their place in line. They were the next people to get in the ride, and they were excited.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. That really helped," the queasy boy said as he got out of line and went to go sit on a bench. She's really hot, he thought smiling. You had better make your move soon, because I might take her instead. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw him smiling at him deviously. He jerked his head towards Sakura once, and Sasuke understood it perfectly. He shook his head while a blush crept across his face. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had a crush on Sakura. Had one since they were in middle school. Being the monotone guy he was, he never showed his feelings to her in any way. But, as he watched the girl bouncing up and down, waiting for their chance, he finally decided: he was going to tell her tonight, no matter what.

"Hey, Sakura? You want to sit next to me on the ride?" he said in her ear. Sakura jumped and looked at him. Their eyes locked for a few moments as she tried to read his mind. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, as long as you don't puke on me!" she exclaimed. He smirked as the operator took the rope off the gate for them to enter. She squealed happily and ran to the nearest open seat. Sasuke strode forward and watched Nagato and Sakaku get in the one behind them. He got in the seat next to Sakura, and the whole seat started to jiggle slightly. Sakura was bouncing up and down again, more than impatient for the ride to start.

Finally, the whole thing jolted, and they rose up slowly. Sakura squealed again as she bounced up and down in her seat. The ride started rotating, getting faster and faster by the second. Sakura screamed along with the other people on the ride, and Sasuke smirked, gripping onto the safety bar. It was pretty funny to watch a girl who normally wasn't scared of anything to be screaming on a ride. He heard Nagato and Sakaku yell loudly as the wind brushed his hair to the side. He cracked a smile and put his arms in the arm, yelling loudly. Sakura turned her head towards him and he caught her eye. She was smiling softly, her eyes slanted. He blushed slightly and smirked while turning away.

_Feel like we're on another level_  
_Feels like our love's intertwined_  
_We can be two rebels_  
_Breakin' the rules_  
_Me and you_  
_You and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me (Watch me)_  
_Look what I can do with my feet (My feet)_  
_Baby, feel the beat in time_  
_If only you could take the front seat (Front seat)_  
_Just need u to trust me (Trust me)_  
_Girl (girl) (girl)_

Sakura groaned in disappointment as the ride began to halt to a stop. When it came to a full stop, Sakura jumped out of the car and ran for the gate. Sasuke and the other two boys followed her while straightening their hair. The wind had blown it everywhere, and they began to laugh at Sakura's. It was EVERYWHERE. She giggled and ran a hand through it. They met up with Naruto as he was coming towards them. He laughed at their disheveled states before walking up to Sakura.

"Here, I won this for you at the shooting range." He produced a stuffed duck from behind his back, and she laughed and showed it to Sasuke. It drew a striking resemblance to him since his hair was styled like a duck-butt. He flushed angrily and folded his arms over his chest. Sakura laughed and went to one of the games nearby. Sasuke watched her go with a smirk on his lips. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercoms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The fireworks show will begin in ten minutes. Please vacate from the rides and games to find a suitable spot."

The small group of teens ran out of the way before the oncoming crowd trampled them. Sakura blew a piece of hair out of her face and sighed.

"Great, now we won't find a suitable place to watch the fireworks." Sasuke and the others glanced around for any spots left vacant. The raven-haired teen looked down at the girl next to him. She appeared to be pouting since her bottom lip was sticking out slightly. Something blinked in his mind and he smirked slightly. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear,

"We're running on three." She looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"Let's go look for a hill or something to sit on. What do you think Sakura?" Sakaku asked, turning to her.

"Three!" Sasuke exclaimed silently. He grabbed her hand and dashed through the crowd. Nagato and Sakaku yelled out, but they didn't hear them. They were already halfway to where Sasuke wanted to go. Nagato sighed, then smirked.

"So, is he going to tell her?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear and rubbed his nose.

"He had better before someone takes her."

"Lucky guy," Sakaku said as they started to search for a place to sit.

_It's like I..._  
_It's like I waited my whole life_  
_For this one night (one night)_  
_It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

_'Cuz we only got one night_  
_Double your pleasure_  
_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever on the dance floor_

"Sasuke, where are we going . . . .and what ever happened to one and two?" Sakura asked as Sasuke pulled her through the woods.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned to her. "I want you to close your eyes for a few moments, okay?" Sakura stared at him suspiciously before shrugging and covering her eyes with her hands. Sasuke smiled and took her by the arm. After a few more minutes of walking, he stopped.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Sasuke." Sasuke took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, you can look." Sakura took her hands off her eyes, and gasped. In front of her was a ledge that overlooked the carnival. The lights glittered and bounced off one another, making the whole place look like a shimmering mass of beauty.

"S-Sasuke. T-This is so beautiful!" Sakura cried, her eyes wide. She turned to him, her eyes as well as her lips smiling brightly. Sasuke blushed. Wow, she's really pretty. I can't believe I never realized it before, but she really is beautiful.

_It's a long way down_  
_You're so high off the ground_  
_Sendin' for an angel to break me apart_

_Girl where did you come from?_  
_Got me so undone_  
_Gaze in your eyes_  
_Got me singing_

_What a beautiful lady_  
_No if ands or maybes_  
_I'm releasing my heart_  
_It's feelin' amazing_  
_Theres no one else that matters_  
_You Love me_  
_But I won't let you fall girl (Let you fall girl)_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh Yeahhh_  
_I won't let you fall ( Let you fall Let you Fall)_  
_O0ooooh Ohhhhh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahh_

Sasuke gulped nervously. It's now or never, Sasuke, he thought.

"S-Sakura. There is something that I want to tell you," he said while gazing at her. She turned to him, her eyes smiling.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura's gaze traveled from his twiddling hands to his eyes. Her smile was gone when she realized how nervous he was. Butterflies entered her stomach as he got closer to her.

"Sakura, ever since middle school . . . .I-I have-" Suddenly, he noticed how close they were. They both started to blush, but they didn't move away. "I-I . . . ." He trailed off quietly as their faces got closer. He gripped her upper arms softly as she gripped his forearms just as softly. They were so close now that they could feel each other's breaths. Sakura stopped, but Sasuke closed the distance between them.

_It's like_  
_It's like I waited my whole life_  
_For this one night_  
_It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

_'Cuz we only got one night_  
_Double your pleasure_  
_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever ever ever_  
_Forever on the dance floor_

_oooh oooh oooh oooh_

Their lips touched softly at first, but more pressure was applied when Sasuke hugged her waist. Sakura put her arms around his neck to bring him down to her level. Fireworks shot up in front of them, bathing them in multicolored lights. They separated slowly, Sakura and Sasuke both smiling down at each other.

"Sakura, I-"

"I think I got the message, Sasuke. By the way," She stepped closer to him until she was in his arms. He hugged her as she said, "I love you too." Sasuke smiled, putting his cheek on her hair. They watched the last firework shoot up, the glow radiating for miles. Taking her hand, they walked back down to the carnival. They got closer to each other as they swerved through the crowd to meet up with their group. Finally, after ten minutes of searching, they found the three boys standing near the gate.

"What took you guys so long? We were about to leave without you!" Naruto cried. They all saw their linked hands, but they didn't ask any more questions. Finally, they all thought.

"Well, let's get going. I need to get Sakura home before her mom decides to kill all of us for staying out so late," Sasuke said, squeezing her hand softly. She looked up at him and blushed.

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow. We planned to go see a movie, right? Unless you guys want some alone time?" Naruto teased. They rolled their eyes at his immaturity.

"A movie sounds great. Now I gotta go. We'll see you guys later!" Sakura said as they made their way to Sasuke's car. Once inside, they held hands again until they got to the apartment complex. They all waved goodbye, seeing as how they all lived next to each other. Once their doors were closed, Sasuke walked Sakura to her door. Before she went inside, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She smiled softly before leaning back and stepping on her tiptoes to reach his lips. He bent down to her level and kissed her softly. She smiled in the kiss and backed away to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten then?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Ten it is." He smiled and turned away. Sakura walked inside where her mother sat waiting in the living room.

"So? How did it go?" her mother asked looking up at her. Sakura searched for a word. She smiled.

"Illuminating," she said while going up the hallway to her room. When she entered it, she changed into her pajamas and jumped on her bed. On the other side of the wall, Sasuke was lying down on his bed, thinking about Sakura and the events from that night. He smirked, and the two thought the same thing as they fell asleep:

"Forever illuminating."


End file.
